Just Friends Right?
by Jessiexoxo
Summary: Spencer and Ashley are just friends...right? But Aiden and Kyla knows that there's something going on between them, Even if Ashley and Spencer don't know it yet...I DONT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH SOUTH!
1. Just Friends

**Uh huh...sooo, I know I haven't been updating...anything, but listen, theres been alot going on in my house...soo yeah....I didn't have time =/...srry**

Ashley's POV

I woke up to this annoying beeping sound....I knew that sound, it was my dumbass alarm clock. I swear I wanted to kill that thing. Just throw it on the ground, get a baseball bat, and smash it into little pieces. Sorry, I'm not exactly what you'd call a morning person. Anyways, I finally mustered the strength to get my ass outta bed and turn that thing off. I went into the bathroom, took a shower, did my hair, and brushed my teeth. Next, I had to get changed. Eh, I have no one to impress I guess I'll just wear some tight jeans and a T-shirt...yeah, that'll do.

So, I finally got ready for school and I got into my car, popped in the CD of "Eyes Set to Kill" and drove off toward King High. Yay....not.

"Ashley, hey Ashley, over here!"...I knew that voice, it was the voice of my best friend, Spencer Carlin.

I smiled to myself and turned around to see the blonde running in my direction. She tripped over her feet a few times before she actually reached where I was standing.

"Hey Ash, ready for Mr. Halls test?" She asked

"Uhm...no." I stated

"Oh, well you better get ready, cause it's in..lets see," She paused for a second to think. "Oh yeah, 25 minutes."

"Damnit." I mumbled

"Oh don't worry Ash, your gonna do fine. You've always been good at science." She smiled

I always loved that about her. She would always try to make me feel better, no matter what I was sad about. It didn't matter, she tried her best.

We talked for a little while and decided to go sit in the quad on "our" table. Yeah, we've made a table officially ours.

Just like every morning, Spencer sat inbetween my legs and just talked to me. We always got a couple of weird stares. I mean yeah, I was openly out to the whole school, but people should know that Spence is straight. It's getting to me that people think we can't be just friends. Madison, AKA queen bitch, came up to Spencer and I and said

"Watch out Spencer, we wouldn't want this.._lesbian_ rubbing off on you. Cause you know what that means, we can't have a lesbian on the squad. I mean, we get CHANGED in front of eachother...we wouldn't want anyone watching now would we."

"Madison, why don't you just go fuck yourself, cause god knows no one else wants to, and just leave us alone." I snapped

"Well, I'm just saying, just cause you two are best friends doesn't mean you should be getting all cozy in the quad."

I looked at Spencer and to my suprise..she was actually blushing...huh

"We aren't getting all "cozy" as you put it...we're just talking." I said

"Well, we'll just see about that." She said as she walked off, quickly followed by her posse.

I looked down at Spence and she was looking right back up at me. Our eyes locked for about 5 seconds then she started to talk.

"I, I uhm...I should get going, you know, we have that test and science is first period, wouldn't wanna be late...." She stuttered

"Spence...are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I have to go, see ya in first kay." And with that, she was gone.

**1st Period.**

I walked into first period and sat in my usual seat next to Spencer.

"Hey." I said, but she didn't say anything back...did I do something wrong? I started thinking back to this morning and what I said to see if I could of hurt her feelings or something. I couldn't think of anything that could of made her pissed at me so I decided just to ignore it. She'd come around, she always does.

Mr. Halls passed out the test and let us begin. The test was actually pretty easy so I finished somewhat quickly. I looked over at Spencer and I saw that she was done too. So, me being me, decided to pass her a note.

_Hey, did I do anything wrong? _

I passed the note to her and she took it and read it.

She passed it back and I read,

_No Ash, you didn't do anything wrong, I've just been thinking about something..don't worry bout it okay?_

I wrote back _Ok, if you say so._ and passed it back to her.

First period passed and now it was mine and Spencer's free period. We normally just went out to the quad and sat the for the hour we had off.

Spencer still hadn't said a word to me and I was getting fed up with it so I stopped walking and grabbed her hand to pull her back.

She gasped slightly and stopped walking.

I looked at her funny wondering why she just sorta gasped, but I let it go.

"Spencer..why have you been acting so wierd ever since Madison came along this morning?

"I haven't been, what are you talking about Ash."

"You just got up and left this morning, you didn't say anything to me in science, and now you didn't say anything to me when we were walking out here, normally you can't keep you mouth shut...no offence." I said

"None taken...I've just been thinking about some stuff lately okay? Thats all."

"Spencer, you can tell me...whats wrong?" I asked a little worried

"Nothing, it's just......nothing."

At that time she looked down and we both realized that we were still holding hands. We pulled away quickly and Spencer blushed.

....She was so cute when she blushed.

WOAH...wait, did I just think that...no no no no noooo, I can't think that, she's my best friend...thats it, nothing more.

Just then Aiden walked over and just started talking...typical.

"Hey Aid." Spencer and I said

"Hey...what you two lovebirds up to?" He asked, we knew he was teasing but it especially annoyed me right now.

"We aren't together Aiden ok?? We're JUST FRIENDS!" I snapped at him.

"Woah woah woahhh, calm down Ash, I was just messin with you guys..sorry." Aiden put his hands up in defense.

"Yeah...whatever...sorry, I'm just sorta sick of it." I said..well, more like mumbled.

After that Aiden left and it was just me and Spence. We went back over to our table and sat down right next to eachother. We were so close I could actually feel the heat coming off of her. I turned so I was looking at her and saw that she had a piece of hair hanging in her face. I didn't think much of it when I reached my hand up and gently brushed it off of her face and behind her ear.

Damn..she has soft skin...woah, damnit! There I go again, I need to stop thinking this shit...ugh.

She was writing something on a piece of paper. As soon as I touched her face she stopped writing and just sat there..completly still.

She looked at me and smiled....good sign, maybe she wasn't to freaked out by it. I mean, I didn't mean anything by it, that was friendly...I think...yeah, it was, it was nothing more...ugh.

Just then the bell rang, and I immediatally got up, said goodbye to Spencer and walked off. I was a little confused about what had just happened, I don't know, it felt different when I touched her this time then what it's felt like the last 2 years that I've known her. Eh, I'll figure this out.

**Ok so there ya go...I'll get some more on here I promise, I know i'm a shitty writer, but still, feedback woulddd be nice xD haha**


	2. Crush

**Aiden's POV**

Ok so, Spencer and Ashley swear to god that they're only best friends. Yet I see them over at the table with Spencer in-between Ashley's legs while Ashley plays with her hair. I mean god, Ashley's practically drooling over Spencer. Best friends my ass. Ugh...I need to go find Kyla. I'm Ashley's best friend and Kyla's her sister, sooo if we put our miniscule brain power together, we might just be able to figure out whats going on with them.

So I went to go find Kyla, I figured she'd be in the gym or something listening to her I-pod...something like that. I went into the gym and sure enough, there she was sitting on the bleachers...listening to her I-pod. I went over to her and poked her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Oh...hey Aiden."

"Hey, I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok, sure, what is it?" She asked

"So, you've noticed how Spencer and Ashley have always said they're only best friends....well I was thinking about it and I know theres something more going on between them and they're just trying to deny it." I stated

"Duh, Aiden, it doesn't take a genious to figure that out. She giggled, "Everyone knows they like eachother. They're **always** together and I've seen those touches that Ash always gives Spencer, and I see how Spencer reacts to them. You woulnd't believe how much Ash talks about her when we're at home.

"Then we know for sure that Ash likes Spence....but what about Spence liking Ashley?" I asked her.

"Well...I guess I could talk to Glen about it and see what he thinks." She suggested.

"Ok, cool, sounds like a plan, I'll go talk to Ash." I said as I walked off.

I went to go find Ash out in the quad. Yup, she was still with Spencer only now Spencer and her were on top of the table and Spencer was laying across Ashley's lap on her stomach and was listening to music as Ash was rubbing her back. See, thats what I'm talking about Ashley's always touching Spencer and Spence never moves or seems to feel uncomfortable....there's something going on.

"Uhm...hey Ash...can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked

"Yeah...um..sure." She shook Spencer slightly to get her attention. Spencer understood and got up so Ashley could move.

I took Ashley's arm and brought her a little bit away from Spencer so she wouldn't hear this conversation we were about to have.

"Ash, whats going on between you and Spence? I know you say that you're just friends but everyone knows that you like her, and I know you know that you do so just admit it."

"No, Aiden, Spence is my best friend and thats it ok?"

"No she's not Ash, I see the way you look at her, and touch her, and talk about her. Admit it someones got a crush on their best friend." I said jokingly

Ashley looked down at her feet and I could see that she was blushing. HA! I caught her...she DOES like Spence.

"Look, I might.....thats a big might, have a little itty bitty crush on her ok? But that it." Ashley said still looking down at her feet.

"Fine, thats good enough for me." I smiled, "Just to let you know, we all think Spence likes you too." I winked and walked off.

Ahh...one down, one to go.

**Spencer's POV.**

Ugh, I don't get what's going on with me. It's seriously starting to scare me. Ash is my best friend, everyone thinks we like eachother and that we should be together...and now I think I'm beggining to think the same thing. Maybe I do like Ash as more then a friend. I always knew since I was little that I liked girls more then guys. I just haven't told anyone yet. Including Ash, I don't know why, I just haven't....maybe I should.

Ashley walked back over to where we were sitting and sat down next to me. She looked a little confused.

"Ash, what were you and Aiden talking about over there?" I asked curiously

"Nothing, nothing important anyway...hey, you wanna skip the rest of the day and go to the beach?"

"Yeah...sure." She smiled....she has a beautiful smile...ahhh!

We left the school parking lot in my porsche and drove down to the beach, our favorite place ever.

We got out and went to the bathrooms to change into our bathing suits. (I always have some for us in the car.)

When we were done changing we went down to the most secluded part of the beach and layed our towels down.

"Ash....I have to tell you something." Spencer said, she sounded a little nervous.

"Ok, what is it?"

"I....I think I might....like girls." She barely said the last two words. ......."Ashley...are you gonna say anything?" She asked

"Sorry, I just need some time to absorb this all." I said quietly

Well, my absorbing lasted for aboutt another 10...seconds and I had to ask her something.

"Spencer...how do you know you like girls?"

"Because...uhm...I think I like this one girl." She said

"Oh really?, What does she look like?" I asked

"Well, she has really dark brown hair, it's sorta curly...the prettiest brown eyes I've ever seen in my life and verrrry tan skin." She said

I took a minute to think about it and put all the clues together. Then two names popped into my head, Kyla.......or me.

"Spencer!, do you like Kyla!!?!?!?" I practically screamed.

"What!, No!" Not Kyla...but Kyla knows this person really well.

That left one person....me.

I looked over at Spence and she was looking right back at me.

"Spence......does this girls name start with an...A?" I asked slowly.

"......Yeah...." She said

"And are you friends with this girl?"

"Very good friends actually." She stated

Ok thats it..she had to be talking about me.

"Spencer...are you saying....you like me...as more then a friend?" I asked nervously.

".....Maybe..." She said. I could tell she was extremely nervous at this point.

"Well....can I tell you something?" I asked

"Sure..."

"I think.....I might like you too." I said biting my lip hoping I would't freak her out.

She looked at me and I could see a trace of a smile forming on her lips. Good, no screaming or anything =].

"Really?" She asked

"Yeah...."

She slowly got up and began to move towards me, I had no fuckin clue what she was about to do but, I'm sure I was gonna like it.


End file.
